Passion in the Wastes
by ssvavo
Summary: Everyone should have someone who they look forward to looking at once they got home from a long day of work. Duncan though that was his family until he was the last of his lineage.He never knew he would find his comfort in a person who he had met only a few years back. She would be his new found source of pride and energy, and her name was Lucy West.
1. Chapter 1

Every story begins somewhere, and mine begins in a little town called Megaton.

_3 years after the purifier had been liberated and restored._

Lucas Simms stood near the deactivate bomb in the middle of Megaton seeming to be thinking of how it could have been disarmed and neutralized by a mere vault kid not more than 3 years ago.

"Hey sheriff, I think you need to come see this!" said a settler coming down the slope of the entrance to Megaton.

Lucas turned around at the voice brought back to the present with his title being called. "What's going on?" he said in his deep and rugged voice. He didn't wait for a response and started to head toward the gate immediately.

Upon reaching the gate he stopped and looked at a man who was crumpled on the floor bleeding profusely. He recognized this man as the very same kid he was thinking of not more than a minute ago.

Upon looking at him closer he saw multiple bullet wounds, bruises and cuts running down his arms. This was the man who had saved the Capitol Wasteland and personally saved their town from being blown up by that dam bomb.

"Someone get this man to Doc Church right now!" Simms yelled at a few settlers that were just standing there looking at his body. What annoyed him the most was that they didn't even think of that before calling on him. Sure he appreciated being told but this man's life was on the line, and he didn't want to let him die.

Α

Duncan woke up in a small room, his back feeling stiff and soreness coursing through all his limbs. He tried to sit up but groaned and fell back onto where he was laying. He looked around the room about and saw two doors one was the main entrance where he could see the door to the outside, and the other door was closed.

Looking down he saw that he was in a Rob-Co jumpsuit, and was missing all his gear that he last remembered having with he. He tried to sit up again this time succeeding and getting off of what he was laying on. He walked a few paces and the locked door opened and Doc Church walked out.

"Well, well. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up." He said looking walking over to him. He was dressed in his usual blood stained shirt and pants and, bent over the stretcher that Duncan had been laying on the medical rack that was next to it." You know, you shouldn't really be walking around right now…but if you really need to I can give you 2 or 3 med-x to help."

"Thanks doc, how much will it cost me?" Duncan said reaching for a pocket that wasn't there.

Doc Church noticing he was fumbling around looking for his pocket said "Won't cost you anything. You're medical bill was all ready paid and these are on the house. For all you've done for us here in Megaton." He handed him the med-x and began to walk back to his room until Duncan called out "Wait...who paid my medical bill?"

"Everyone in Megaton took a share and paid for it, but just an FYI I lowered the price down only for this one time though." Doc said giving him a stern look that said this was a onetime only thing. Without waiting to be asked more questions he turned into his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan covered his eyes as the brightness of the outside shone into his eyes. He was sore all over his arms, and he could swear he had been hit in the chest by a mutant from the pain he felt. After looking around and getting used to the light shining into his eyes he open his palm too look at the 3 med-x the doc had given him.

Just looking at the syringes gave him a chill reminding him of what happened a year ago. Being strapped down to a gurney in the middle of the DC ruins, not being able to do anything but lay still while they injected him with the syringes.

"Well look would at that!" a female voice called out from direction of the brass lantern."Is it just me or do I see a ghoul rising for the first time from that old clinic?"

Duncan looked over from where the voice was coming from and gave a smile as grand as the sun. He was looking at the one person who though all the hard times he had supported him all the way. "Lucy West." He said walking told Lucy with his arms held wide open.

"Whew! When was the last time you took a rad bath vault boy?" Lucy said after hugging him and plugging her nose just to make him laugh.

"Well" Duncan began starting to strike a pose when he flexed and pointed his arms to be funny."When you're a badass like me you get a bit busy getting shot at for proper baths."

They both burst out laughing at this and Duncan took a closer look at Lucy while she still giggled at his joke. She was the most gorgeous person he'd ever met. Her blond hair was long and put into a pony tail at the end. Her bangs handed down just enough to reach her eyebrows. Her deep brown eyes lulling him in, and her lips! They were the fullest he'd ever seen on any person in the wastes with a dull red to give them a bit of appeal.

"Are you listening to me?!" Lucy said waving a hand in his face.

"Hmmmm?" Duncan just said as he realized Lucy was talking to him. It was probably about what happened when he was gone.

Lucy just grinned at him and pointed up to his house. "Go home and get some more rest Duncan I'll come on by in a bit to fill you in on what I was saying." She said with a wink and turned away from him.

He could swear that she was swaying her hips a bit in a teasing type of way, but he had to look away before others noticed what he was looking at.

Α

Duncan just opened his house door when he heard that voice that annoyed him every time he walked in. " Good to see you alive and well today sir!" said Wadsworth. The robot that came with his house that he asked the sheriff multiple times if he could give him to someone else. Each time his request would be denied and the sheriff would explain how it would hurt Moira's feeling to receive the bot she worked so hard returned to her.

With s sigh he just ignored the butler robot and went up the stairs of his house to his room. "_I wonder when Lucy will come on by_" he thought to himself.

Upon reaching his room he opened the door, but he felt a sharp sting from his arm and from his hand. He completely forgot he was holding the med-x and accidentally cut himself.

"_Well I guess now's a good time to use one of these_" he thought with a bit of a chuckle seeing how he injured himself with a tool for causing pain to go away.

He sat down on his bed and set the 3 med-x on his table. He reached in one of the drawers in his cabinet next to his bed and took out a piece of cloth. After wrapping the cloth around his open wound to stop the bleeding he picked up one of the med-x and slowly put it in his arm. He felt a wave of pure bliss without pain that he hadn't felt in more than 5 years, and with that he passed out on his bed dreaming about the face of Lucy West one true Passion in the Wastes.


End file.
